


Young Charlotte Asks Questions of the Bees

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1624403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at Charlotte's young life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Charlotte Asks Questions of the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ghost lingering

 

 

The facts were these.

Charlotte Charles was fourteen years, three months, two days and nine hours old. Give or take a few minutes, depending on which clock in the house she considered.

She was a girl without a father, unbeknownst to her, a fact which was thanks to her childhood best friend and first kiss, Ned. She was motherless, a fact which had been true of her life since birth. There were ribbons of concealment surrounding the truth of Charlotte's mother, but for now, the fact was that Charlotte had none.

She did, however, have two synchronized-swimming aunts, and she did, in fact, have her bees.

Charlotte Charles, since the unexpected collapsing death of her father, had become infatuated with bees.

She played them jazz. On other days, she played classical records: Bach, Chopin. Sometimes, she even brought out her radio and played for them the hit single of the day. But Charlotte's bees were cultured bees and were far more productive under the influence of fine music.

Charlotte missed her father, of course, and she would have missed her mother if she had ever known a mother to miss.

But who she really missed, the truth was, was young Ned, her playmate from next door. She remembered his face on the night her father had died, eyes avoiding hers. The thought made Charlotte, and thus, her bees, very sad.

In the afternoon, the bees would fly lazy circles over Charlotte's head as she lay in the grass by the hives. She would stare up at the sky, watching the clouds and remembering naming the shapes with Ned. 

She wondered, in fact, if she would ever lay in the grass with Ned again. 

Mostly, Charlotte Charles was lonely. The life of the synchronized-swimming aunts - the Darling Mermaid Darlings - was hardly the life suited for a young, growing girl. Charlotte had questions about life, desires that the aunts couldn't possible know.

And so, she asked the bees. She asked the clouds.

Sometimes the answers came in the strains of music over the old victrola, and other times the answers didn't come at all.

 


End file.
